Por segunda vez
by Amrles-EreRiren
Summary: La versión que no escuchaste Eren y la que nunca escucharas a menos que…Sucedió la madrugada del 24 de diciembre. Nunca podré olvidarlo y no porque al día siguiente es mi cumpleaños sino porque aquel día perdí todo sentido de mi vida y mi ser. ¿Cómo explicarías que a pesar de ver a tu amado dejar este mundo siguieras sintiéndolo? ¿Tendrías la voluntad para seguirlo buscando?


**¡Hola! (^-^)/ Eh aquí mi primer fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin! Digo primero porque es más larguito(?) ewe Y de mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos(?) XD La inspiración llega cuando pienso en estos dos :3 **

**Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes pertenecen al gran Hajime Isayama. (Si por mi fuera hubiera yaoi a montón Bl)**

**Advertencia:**** Tiene contenido Yaoi, por lo que quedas advertido si no te gusta ._. **

**CAPITULO 1**

**TE ENCONTRARE**

_16 de Enero de 2001_

_¿Sabes Eren? Hoy es un día como cualquier otro, aparentemente tengo vida, pero es un maldito engaño. Mi silencio se ha hecho mucho más profundo, apenas si como. Incluso mis padres lo han notado. ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te conté sobre ellos? Han logrado sorprenderme por primera vez, han notado que tienen un hijo. Sin embargo no dejo de aislarme. No hablo con nadie. No quiero escuchar la voz de nadie más que no sea la tuya. Aquella voz que me susurraba pequeñas partes de canciones que tanto amaba y no especialmente por su contenido ya que me era suficiente el amor que transmitías con tan solo dirigirte a mí, me llenaba por completo. Me hacías sentir completo. Mis lágrimas ya han cesado lo suficiente por lo que me permito escribir esto. _

_Simplemente el escribir, el escribirte es lo que me tranquiliza siquiera un momento. ¿Por qué lo hago? Porque sé que algún día lo leerás y quiero cerciorarme de que no olvides cuanto sufrí en tu perdida. Nunca podre dar el gran paso de aprender a olvidarte. No lo haré, me niego a hacerlo. Maldito mocoso ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme? Lo prometiste, sin embargo aún tengo este dolor de tu falta, presencia que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza. No tengo idea porque tengo esta estúpida idea de que sigues aquí, cerca. Este sentir me ahoga, me consume esta obsesión por ti. ¿Por qué te siento a pesar de haber visto como de tus ojos se veían los últimos atisbos de vida? ¿Cómo puedo siquiera sugerir que sigues vivo? No… vivo no puede ser. Pero de alguna manera te siento. _

_Tú no estás muerto, no lo estás. A pesar de la insistencia de los estúpidos doctores de decirme que ya no tenías signos vitales. No. Sin embargo me aferro a los últimos momentos en que seguías vivo, no, el momento en que tu vida paro un segundo para luego continuar. Recuerdo como tu mano perdió fuerza a mi agarre, como olvidarlo si había perdido a quien más amaba. Pero en un segundo volví a sentirte, fue y sigue siendo inexplicable. Te sacudí pidiendo que reaccionaras pero no, empecé a desesperarme. Te grite, te ordene que reacciones. Fue cuando entraron tus padres y corrieron hacia a ti a abrazarte e inundarte en lágrimas. No pude más. Salí corriendo de la habitación. Corrí en varias direcciones. Empuje la puerta del hospital sin detenerme. No me importaba a donde fuese, solo buscaba escapar de la conmoción. Nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando mocoso? ¿Porque sigo pensando que sigues de alguna forma vivo? _

_Eren, ese día a pesar de saber que probablemente estaba perdiendo todo sentido de razón, aun lo creo, jure que te encontraría. _

_Levi_

**-Marzo de 1999-**

Levi era un chico como cualquier otro, tenía 15 años, años en los que cualquier pequeño puberto saldría a fiestas, saldría todas las tardes o tendría una novia pero no, para Levi esas cosas no tenían sentido en su vida. Para los demás era un tanto extraño, un chico nada normal por así decirlo, y en nada ayudaba ser el primero en la clase. Parecía la persona más estudiosa. Sin amigos, sin salidas nada más que en casa estudiando. O eso lo que los demás pensaban, pero no para el pequeño azabache el estudiar era lo más sencillo, simplemente leía o revisaba por un momento la materia que le tocase y el resto era fácil, su tarde nunca la pasaba estudiando como un desquiciado…Hablando de desquiciados, si tenía una amiga –una molesta amiga – con quien asistía a la secundaria y que probablemente le seguiría a la preparatoria pero no hacía nada más que joderle su existencia. No pensaba más que en fastidiarlo, realmente Levi no sabía cómo llegaron a ser amigos si eran polos totalmente opuestos, el sin mucho habla y ella faltaba poco para querer pegarle una cinta en su boca. ¿Extraño? Lo se….Pero era la única persona con quien entablaba conversación. Lo más probable es por ese motivo que soporte a esa loca.

La había conocido el primer día de la secundaria. En el receso él estaba solo sentado en una banca muy alejada de los demás. Aquel día había llevado un pequeño refrigerio preparado por el mismo. Mientras almorzaba veía como todos los demás se juntaban y reían. Se preguntaba si alguna vez podría estar de esa forma divirtiéndose pero su fama de ser un Ackerman lo alejaba de los demás y su carácter no era un punto a su favor. Perdido en pensamientos no se percató de que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Cuando apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia esa persona dijo:

_-¡Hola!- Su rostro contenía una gran sonrisa._

_-…-_

_-¡Mi nombre es Zoe Hanji!-_

_-Levi.- _

_-¡Un gusto Levi!- dijo con gran efusividad._

_-…- El pequeño azabache no sabía cómo exactamente responder, tal vez algo amable. Era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba._

_-¡Hey! ¡Yo te conozco de algún lado!- dijo la castaña con gran efusividad. _

_-Estas confundida- soltó el pequeño con algo de molestia ¿Era acaso mucho pedir que dejaran de intentar acercarse a él solo por su maldito apellido reconocido?_

_-¡TU ERAS EL QUE HABIA QUEDADO NOQUEADO EN EL JUEGO DEL DOMINGO! Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta es la secundaria mi pequeño amigo – dijo con tono de preocupación _

_-¿Eh? Que mierda…-_

_-¡Estás perdido! Mira la primaria está a tres cuadras de aquí solo tienes que…- _

_-¿ACASO TE BURLAS DE MI? ¡MALDITA CUATRO OJOS!-_

_-¡EH! Claro que no, solo te doy la dirección de la primaria mi querido Levi.- respondió con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¡¿PORQUE TENDRIA QUE IR ALLI?! Tengo todo el derecho de asistir a secundaria.- pronuncio el más bajo con todo el odio en las palabras._

_- ¡¿EH?! Espera, no me digas que tienes 12 años…- la sorpresa en el rostro de Hanji era clara._

_El azabache solo desvió la mirada con sus brazos cruzados de lo más molesto ¿Cómo que lo habían confundido con un mocoso de primaria? Esa cuatro ojos era una maldita ciega._

_Después de salir de la estupefacción la castaña no puedo evitar lanzar una gran carcajada. La ira se apodero mucho más del pequeño pelinegro._

_-Idiota…- dijo Levi con fastidio. Pero agradeció por dentro que aquella loca no haya siquiera mencionado su apellido._

La mañana llego. La luz se posó en sus parpados despertando al pequeño chico de tez pálida.

-Ha llegado el día- pensó mientras frotaba sus ojos para salir de la somnolencia. Hoy era su último día en la secundaria.

Sin ánimo se levantó cuidadosamente y contemplo su habitación. Esta describía por completo su personalidad. De colores pálidos y en las paredes nada más que cuadros de madera con pequeñas obras de arte. Una enorme biblioteca que abarcaba toda una pared. Realmente su cuarto era sencillo sin mucho que apreciar. Tal y como él. De una personalidad de muy pocas palabras, pero quien sabe si alguien deseara ojear sus libros y ver su contenido, sus gustos, sus secretos podría descubrir que la sencillez muchas veces promete más de lo que a simple vista podemos apreciar. Su cama se encontraba al frente de la puerta de cristal que lo llevaba al balcón, en donde rara vez solía salir.

Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió directamente al baño, claro que tenía uno exclusivamente para él y como no si su familia se podría permitir esa clase de lujos. Pertenecía a los Ackerman, una familia altamente reconocida por quienes ocupaban el puesto de jefes de hace generaciones del Centro de Investigación Titan´s en donde se busca curas para enfermedades no tan comunes, pero ciertamente sus investigaciones iban más allá de lo que podría esperarse.

Saber que sus padres esperaban de si el mismo futuro no le complacía en lo absoluto, pero como su relación con ellos era terrible decidió callar y acatar todo lo que le decían. Que más podría hacer tras insistir y explicar que detestaba ese futuro para él y aun así ver que hacían oídos sordos. Nunca seria escuchado. Esa era su familia. Nada encantadora, nada cariñosa, nada unida. Sus padres rara vez lo tomaban en cuenta y siempre había sido así.

Excepto por una vez.

_Era un niño apenas. Al nunca poder salir de su casa solía buscar atención en sus padres pero ellos lo ignoraban. Una tarde después de tanta insistencia Levi había perdido los estribos y soltó:_

_-¡Los odio!_

_Hubo muchas veces en que Levi tras vivir lo mismo cada día pensaba decir algo como eso pero a último minuto se retractaba porque a pesar de su abandono sabía que sus padres no podían ocuparse de el por su arduo trabajo pero aquel día sus padres estaban mucho más alterados de lo normal por lo que ciertas veces pasaron tirándolo sin haberse percatado. Ahora que lo pensaba no era gran cosa pero era un niño en ese momento._

_Tras escuchar aquello los señores Ackerman voltearon a verlo preocupados e impactados por sus palabras. Ambos intercambiaron miradas._

_Su madre lo tomo de la mano sin decirle palabra alguna y lo llevo a su habitación, en aquel tiempo su cuarto estaba a rebosar de juguetes lujosos. Nada más que una recompensa por su encierro y falta de atención. Su madre tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió a Levi:_

_-Levi.- dijo en pequeño susurro._

_-Perdona no quise…. –_

_-No, no es necesario disculparse. Tienes razón al enfadarte pero por favor no nos odies. Nosotros te amamos y por eso trabajamos como lo hacemos.-_

_-Tan solo quisiera que pasemos un tiempo juntos.-_

_-¿Sabes? Están por llegar las vacaciones de verano y tenemos algo de tiempo libre…Pensamos en ir a la playa en donde vive tu tía. ¿Te agrada la idea?-_

_-¡Sí! ¿Lo prometes?-_

_-Lo prometo.- Tras sus palabras sonrió y salió de la habitación._

Claro que no era la única ve que salían de viaje juntos pero si la primera vez en la que entablaba una charla de ese tipo con su madre. El resto de veces era un "Nos vamos de viaje, empaca". Pero fue la única y última vez en la que hablo de tal forma cariñosa con su madre, tan lejano el recuerdo, tan distinto a lo que vive que parece un momento aparte de su vida.

Sin embargo conforme pasa el tiempo uno suele acostumbrarse a que sucedan este tipo de alejamientos y ahora den lo mismo. La misma mierda que siempre. ¿Qué más da?

Después de haberse duchado, se vistió con su uniforme. Salió de la habitación a un paso lento. Su desayuno ya se encontraba servido y como todas las mañanas comería solo. Fastidiado decidió dejarlo y salir.

Nada más avanzar una manzana escucho unos gritos llamándolo y sabía exactamente a quien pertenecían.

-¡LEVI! ¡ESPERA! ¡HE DESPERTADO MUY TARDE!- gritaba una chica castaña de su misma edad pero su altura podría significar una confusión en ese sentido.

-Tch...Tan temprano y ya está con sus griteríos.- dijo sin siquiera regresar a ver. No paro su caminar.

-¡EH! ¡ENANO!-

-Maldita cuatro ojos.- entonces se detuvo sin voltearse aun.

-¡Hasta que paras! ¿Acaso no me escuchabas?-

-Te escuche pero no me parecía necesario tener que parar-

-Bueno paraste así que si fue necesario.- dijo la chica de anteojos con la más grande sonrisa.

Levi cansado siguió su camino siguiéndole el paso a su lado Hanji. Durante todo el camino la castaña le comentaba todo lo que había descubierto la tarde anterior en algunos libros.

-Eso puede como no ser verdad. La reencarnación es un tema ciertamente confuso. ¿Y si ya viví en el pasado y no tengo ninguna memoria de aquello? Es un total desperdicio de información adquirida ¿No lo crees? Sin embargo existen algunas personas que afirman haber existido en una época antiguo y aseguran haber tenido las mismas características físicas y sentimentales que las actuales. Es extraño porque de ser verdad tendrían que haber fotos que comprueben aquellas existencias….-

Cuando Hanji hablaba sobre sus investigaciones para Levi la única opción era ignorarla. No paraba de hablar y era un fastidio. El no prestaba atención la mayoría de tiempo.

El azabache siguió su andar ausente de todo lo que mencionara la castaña. Sin notarlo ya habían llegado al instituto. Todos los estudiantes ya se encontraban entrando al auditorio en donde se realizaría el cierre del año y la despedida a los estudiantes que dejarían ya la secundaria.

-¡Ahí hay lugares!-

Entonces Hanji empezó a dirigir a Levi hacia el lugar. Dos espacios.

-¡Mira que de gran ayuda soy! ¿No enanin? ¡Puedo ver lugares a lo lejos!-

-¡Tsk! ¡Cállate!-

-Jajajaja-

Levi tomo asiento enfadado sin percatarse que a su lado alguien lo observaba detenidamente. Y ni siquiera imagino que aquella persona era a quien buscaba sin saberlo.

La persona que lo haría vivir dos veces.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Díganme si voy por buen camino (?) XD ¿Un pequeño review? ¡Acepto todo! Incluso una carita feliz :D ¡Enserio! Pero solo que se hayan pasado por aquí y hayan llegado al final me hace feliz. :) Háganme saber cualquier duda o sugerencia :3**

**Se me ha hecho algo difícil el escribirlo. Soy una novata. Pero hare todo en mi poder súper poderoso para hacer un bello fanfic. *o* **

**Aquí con un cambio y fuera para la próxima! n_n**

_**Amrles**_


End file.
